Snippet: Who We Are
by Shae07
Summary: Another Lexi installment set during the events of Who We Are. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.


Lexi stood there alone, tears streamed down her face, and the fire in front of her burned brightly. She hated that smell, the smell of burning flesh. Three days ago, things were so much different. Three days ago, seemed like a world away.

 **3 days earlier:**

" _I'll be home in a few days," Oliver said with reassurance over the phone, "I'm going to finish up this werewolf case and I'll be back before you know it."_

 _The dark-haired girl sighed, "I miss you. It's almost been a whole week, next time I'm going with you."_

" _I'd love nothing more than that," he replied, "but you know this was a boy's trip."_

" _I know," she responded with a laugh, "Bill's little bachelor hunting trip."_

 _The man on the other end laughed, "I promise, I'll go to Vegas like normal men."_

 _Lexi's breath caught in her throat for a moment, "Oh, really?"_

" _I mean," he caught himself, "Whenever that time comes."_

" _Uh huh," she scratched the back of her head, "Just come back in one piece okay?"_

" _I will," he said sweetly, "I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."_

" _I know," Lexi whispered quietly, "I heart you too Ollie. Bye."_

" _Bye," he replied before ending the call._

 _The dark-haired hunter leaned back against the kitchen counter. She wasn't sure where things were going, but it felt right. Ollie was pretty amazing, and he didn't question the things she did. He didn't mind if she packed up for a hunt and stayed away for a couple days and after she told him about Charlie and explained how that intertwined her life with the Winchesters, he didn't seem to mind her relationship with them._

 **2 days earlier:**

It had been over twenty-four hours since she had last spoke to Oliver. He wasn't answering his phone, neither was Bill. She was already in her car headed out to Rochester, MN and she was frustrated because no one she tried to call answered: Dean, Sam, even Mary's phone went to voicemail.

After the third call, she waited for Dean's voicemail greeting and listened for the tone.

"Dean," she said angrily, "I need you to call me. Something's wrong. Oliver's been MIA for over twenty-four hours. I'm headed to Rochester, MN, that's where he was, on a werewolf hunt. Please call me, I really need you to talk me down, tell me I'm freaking out for nothing and that he's fine."

She took a deep breath and her voice began to crack, "I really need you to call me, please."

Lexi ended the call and tossed the phone in the passenger seat as angry tears streamed down her face.

 **Present:**

Lexi sat in the front seat of her car, she could still smell the smoke from the fire in her hair. She had pulled over at a small gas station just outside of town. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears and nightmare she had experienced earlier in the day kept flashing through her head.

 _She had pulled up to the cabin Oliver had told her Bill rented for the week's trip, and she saw the front door was ajar. As she had approached the entrance, she could smell the blood and fear washed over her as she pushed the door open._

 _Bill was closest to the door, his body in a pool of blood and Lexi's whole body trembled as she moved further into the room. It didn't take a few more steps to see, that just behind the couch was more blood. As she moved closer, she stumbled and crumpled to her knees when she saw Oliver's face. His eyes were still open and there was a giant gash across his throat. She reached over with her hand and carefully closed his eyes as her eyes filled up with tears._

 _It took her a few hours to collect herself, but she eventually went out to the shed located to the side of the cabin and managed to find a full gas jug. She moved about the cabin pouring the gasoline out, she didn't look at Oliver again, she couldn't remember him like that._

 _Once it was empty, she dropped the jug and pulled a lighter from her pocket, struck up a flame, and tossed it into the liquid on the floor. The fire spread quickly as she made her way back out the front door. The dark brown leather jacket that was hung beside the door caught her attention, it was Oliver's. She grabbed it from the hook and walked out of the burning building._

Lexi looked over to the leather jacket in her passenger seat and she pulled it to her. She could smell Oliver's cologne and she sobbed as she pulled it closer to her body. Her hand felt a solid object in one of the pockets and she dug inside to pull out the contents. The box was small and square, wrapped in a velvet material. She couldn't breathe and it felt like a punch to her gut as she flipped open the lid and saw the silver princess-cut ring nestled inside the box.

The anger overtook her and she snapped the box shut and flung it across the car. The small box bounced off the passenger door, to the seat, and finally rested in the floorboard. She hit her steering wheel hard several times before she brought the jacket back to her face and screamed into it.

 **Just outside Lebanon, KS:**

Dean parked the Impala beside the gas pump, he had his phone to his ear, but there was no answer on the other end of the line.

"Still nothing," Sam questioned.

"No," the older brother snapped, "I've tried three times now."

He climbed from the driver's seat and moved to the back of the car where Sam had started to pump gas.

"Her voicemail," the younger man began, "It didn't sound."

"You don't think I know that," Dean didn't mean to snap at his brother, but he was angry.

He pulled her number back up on his phone and tried to call again.

"Dean," her voice was frantic when she answered.

"Lex," he said with relief, "Where are you?"

"They're gone," she said, and he knew she was fighting back tears, "He's gone."

Dean shook his head at his brother to indicate the news and put the phone on speakerphone, "I'm….I'm sorry."

"Where have you been?" her tone was angry.

"The Brits," he replied, "They had us locked in the bunker."

"What?" she was confused, "Are you okay? Sam with you?"

"I'm here," Sam said softly.

"Yea, we're good," the older brother said reassuringly, "Where are you?"

"Rochester still," she responded.

"Okay, Lexi," Dean's voice went stern, "I need you to listen to me. They did this, the Brits, they're hunting us. They're killing hunters Lex and I _need_ you to do what I say, no questions asked."

The tone in his voice frightened her, "Dean."

"Lexi," he cut her off, "Just this once, do exactly what I tell you. I'm going to send you a phone number: Donna Hanscum. You go straight there, don't stop for anything."

The tears came back up as she took a deep breath, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he began, "but I need to know you're safe."

The green-eyed man looked up at his brother and continued, " _ **We**_ , need you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I got you," Lexi nodded her head, then continued, "Put Sam on, take me off speaker please."

The younger brother took the phone and put it up to his ear, "I'm here Lexi."

"Promise me," she began, "you'll watch out for him."

"I promise," Sam smiled a little at Dean, who looked at him with slight confusion.

"And you stay safe, I…" she fought the lump in her throat, this felt too much like good-bye, "I…"

He could hear the tears in her voice and Sam cut her off, "I love you too Lex."

The younger brother handed the phone back over to Dean, then finished up with gas pump.

The hunter placed the cellphone against his ear as he moved away from the Impala a few steps.

"Go _straight_ to Donna," he stated.

"I will," she began, "Be careful Winchester."

"Will do," he responded, his tone softer, "When this is over…when _all_ of this is over…I _will_ come for you."

"You better," she replied and her voice cracked again, " _Both,_ bring both of you home, understand me?"

"Promise," he said as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "I have to go, but Lex…"

He paused as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "I love you."

Lexi nodded her head as she stared out the windshield, "I know. I love you too."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
